1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to solid freeform fabrication, and in particular to those solid freeform fabrication techniques that build objects in a layer-wise fashion and require a support structure for the build. This can include stereolithography, selective deposition modeling, and direct composite manufacturing using pastes or semi-solid materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several technologies have been developed for the rapid creation of models, prototypes, and parts for limited run manufacturing. These technologies are generally called Solid Freeform Fabrication techniques, and are herein referred to as “SFF”. Some SFF techniques include stereolithography, selective deposition modeling, laminated object manufacturing, selective phase area deposition, multi-phase jet solidification, ballistic particle manufacturing, fused deposition modeling, particle deposition, laser sintering, direct composite manufacturing and the like. Generally in SFF techniques, complex parts are produced from a modeling material in an additive fashion as opposed to conventional fabrication techniques, which are generally subtractive in nature. For example, in most conventional fabrication techniques material is removed by machining operations or shaped in a die or mold to near net shape and then trimmed. In contrast, additive fabrication techniques incrementally add portions of a build material to targeted locations, layer by layer, in order to build a complex part. SFF technologies typically utilize a computer graphic representation of a part and a supply of a building material to fabricate the part in successive layers, often called laminae. These laminae are sometimes called object cross-sections, layers of structure, object layers, layers of the object, or simply layers (if the context makes it clear that solidified structure of appropriate shape is being referred to). Each lamina represents a cross-section of the three-dimensional object. Typically lamina are formed and adhered to a stack of previously formed and adhered laminae. In some SFF technologies, techniques have been proposed which deviate from a strict layer-by-layer build up process wherein only a portion of an initial lamina is formed and prior to the formation of the remaining portion(s) of the initial lamina, at least one subsequent lamina is at least partially formed.
Generally, in most SFF techniques, structures are formed in a layer-by-layer manner by solidifying or curing successive layers of a build material. For example, in stereolithography a tightly focused beam of energy, typically in the ultraviolet radiation band, is scanned across a layer of a liquid photopolymer resin to selectively cure the resin to form a structure. In Selective Deposition Modeling, herein referred to as “SDM” a phase change build material is jetted or dropped in discrete droplets, or extruded through a nozzle, to solidify on contact with a build platform or previous layer of solidified material in order to build up a three-dimensional object in a layer wise fashion. Other synonymous names for SDM used in the industry are: solid object imaging, deposition modeling, multi-jet modeling, three-dimensional printing, thermal stereolithography, and the like. Direct composites manufacturing refers to a layer-wise build technology, which utilizes slurry pastes of metals or ceramics as the build material.
In one class of SFF techniques, a three-dimensional object is built up by applying successive layers of unsolidified, flowable material to a working surface, and then selectively exposing the layers to synergistic stimulation in desired patterns, causing the layers to selectively harden into object laminae which adhere to previously-formed object laminae. In this approach, material is applied to the working surface both to areas that will not become part of an object lamina, and to areas that will become part of an object lamina. Typical of this approach is Stereolithography (SL), as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,330, to Hull. According to one embodiment of Stereolithography, the synergistic stimulation is radiation from an UV laser, and the material is a photopolymer. Another example of this approach is Selective Laser Sintering (SLS), as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,538, to Deckard, in which the synergistic stimulation is IR radiation from a carbon dioxide laser and the material is a sinterable powder. A third example is Three-Dimensional Printing (3DP) and Direct Shell Production Casting (DSPC), as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,340,656 and 5,204,055, to Sachs, et al., in which the synergistic stimulation is a chemical binder (e.g. an adhesive), and the material is a powder consisting of particles that bind together upon selective application of the chemical binder.
In a second class of SFF techniques, an object is formed by successively cutting object cross-sections having desired shapes and sizes out of sheets of material to form object lamina. Typically in practice, the sheets of paper are stacked and adhered to previously cut sheets prior to their being cut, but cutting prior to stacking and adhesion is possible. Typical of this approach is Laminated Object Manufacturing (LOM), as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,352, to Feygin in which the material is paper, and the means for cutting the sheets into the desired shapes and sizes is a carbon dioxide laser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,312 to Kinzie also addresses building object with LOM techniques.
In a third class of SFF techniques, object laminae are formed by selectively depositing an unsolidified, flowable material onto a working surface in desired patterns in areas which will become part of an object laminae. After or during selective deposition, the selectively deposited material is solidified to form a subsequent object lamina that is adhered to the previously formed and stacked object laminae. These steps are then repeated to successively build up the object lamina-by-lamina. This object formation technique may be generically called Selective Deposition Modeling (SDM). The main difference between this approach and the first approach is that the material is deposited only in those areas that will become part of an object lamina. Typical of this approach is Fused Deposition Modeling (FDM), as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,121,329 and 5,340,433, to Crump, in which the material is dispensed in a flowable state into an environment which is at a temperature below the flowable temperature of the material, and which then hardens after being allowed to cool. A second example is the technology described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,009, to Penn. A third example is Ballistic Particle Manufacturing (BPM), as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,665,492; 5,134,569; and 5,216,616, to Masters, in which particles are directed to specific locations to form object cross-sections. A fourth example is Thermal Stereolithography (TSL) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,680, to Almquist et. al.
In SDM, as well as the other SFF approaches, typically accurate formation and placement of working surfaces are required so that outward facing cross-sectional regions can be accurately formed and placed. The first two approaches naturally supply working surfaces on which subsequent layers of material can be placed and lamina formed. However, since the third approach, SDM, does not necessarily supply a working surface, it suffers from a particularly acute problem of accurately forming and placing subsequent lamina which contain regions not fully supported by previously dispensed material such as regions including outward facing surfaces of the object in the direction of the previously dispensed material. In the typical building process where subsequent laminae are placed above previously formed laminae this is particularly a problem for down-facing surfaces (down-facing portions of laminae) of the object. This can be understood by considering that the third approach theoretically only deposits material in those areas of the working surface which will become part of the corresponding object lamina. Thus, nothing will be available to provide a working surface for or to support any down-facing surfaces appearing on a subsequent cross-section. Downward facing regions, as well as upward facing and continuing cross-sectional regions, as related to photo-based Stereolithography, but as applicable to other SFF technologies including SDM, are described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,345,391, and 5,321,622, to Hull et. al. and Snead et. al., respectively. The previous lamina is non-existent in down-facing regions and is thus unavailable to perform the desired support function. Similarly, unsolidified material is not available to perform the support function since, by definition, in the third approach, such material is typically not deposited in areas which do not become part of an object cross-section. The problem resulting from this situation may be referred to as the “lack of working surface” problem. This problem and alternate approaches to solving it is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,335 to Leyden et al.
All patents referred to herein above in this section of the specification are hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in full.
In addition to this “lack of working surface” problem, many of the build processes used in these technologies often result in stresses that can result in distortions of the object during the build. In addition complex objects can have significant overhanging features during the build, requiring an underlying support to prevent sagging. For all of the aforementioned issues these SFF techniques often include the simultaneous building of support structures that may be used for supporting an overhanging feature, for anchoring the object during the build, or for providing a working surface for deposition. These support structures may be a different material or sometimes the same material. This support material is later removed to generate the final object. An important and unsolved need for process planning is the ability to accurately and rapidly predict before a build the amounts of build and support material needed, to predict when material replenishment is needed, and to track material usage over time.
It is straightforward to pre-calculate the volume and therefore the weight of an object to be made if a CAD or STL model is available of the object. The difficulty comes in calculating the volume and weight of the support material, which is not in CAD or STL format, and will only be calculated and generated during the build on a slice-on-the-fly basis. Thus there is a need for a method for accurately and quickly pre-calculating the volume and weight required for support materials in certain solid freeform fabrication techniques.